


Day 30: Kink

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Convention, F/F, F/M, Hanging Out, Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, Victory Lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: In which the author has lunch with her characters.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Kudos: 3





	Day 30: Kink

**Author's Note:**

> The thing where you fall a little bit in love with your characters and imagine what it would be like to hang out with them. I make no apologies about how self-indulgent this is. Credit and love to @spiralturquoise for the idea of getting all of my characters together at a con.

It was almost impossible to schedule a group dinner at a hypnocon. Between scenes and presenting and going to classes, it was a minor miracle that any group of people managed to meet up. 

Ella couldn’t quite believe she had somehow made this work. She looked out from her dinner, surveying her friends group.

Brandon, Scott, and Belinda were all huddled together, locked in what seemed like an intense conversation. They were all in their 50s and kind of the elder statesmen of the community. They were some of the people that had welcomed her when she joined several years ago. Belinda specifically had given her tips on doing hypnosis as a domme and she had long conversations with Scott about bottoming vs submission. Right now, Belinda was discretely stroking her husband Ray’s back in a soothing way (he sometimes got anxious around groups) while Aiden was curling up against Scott. Scott has confided in Ella earlier that Aiden has shyly come to them before con about a possible threesome to explore his guy- attracted side. They looked really cozy right now. She hoped it had gone well.

Bre was gushing excitedly about her mistress Janine (who had unfortunately had to stay home this time) and bragging about just how brainwashed she was feeling lately. Deidre was listening in, excitedly. She nodded her head and asked lots of questions about how that level of control felt. Destiny and Maria were also chiming in to the conversation, talking about their experience with memory play. They swapped tips on trying to do a high level of control safely.

Other Bri (Bri with an “i” Ella thought) was huddled together with Lex, Fatima, and Bex. They were discussing the trans, genderqueer, and gender non-normative meetup they had planned earlier in con. They had all met through mutual friends at a previous convention and decided to work together to raise awareness about these identites in the community. Today’s event hadn’t been focused on that, though. It was more a way for people to find each other and get to know each other socially. Apparently it had been really successful. Ella had already heard good things.

Ginger and Lila appeared to have ganged up on Sean, teasing him by taking sips of his drink and booping his nose while he was distracted by the other. They were clearly flirting in the Way of Their People, the brats. Sean might actually have his hands full this time.

Maybe. But Ella doubted it.

Summer was surrounded by her fiancé Jenna as well as a delighted crowd of Andrew, May, and Alison. She was excitedly retelling the story of Jenna’s proposal earlier this year. She showed off her engagement ring. (Apparently it matched her collar.)

Chris and Mark were holding hands in the corner. Mark occasionally stole a kiss. Chris was also holding hands with Liliana, although she was ignoring him and seemed more focused on another conversation.

Cirie, Lilliana, and Amy were all gathered around a new girl Jiyeon. She had just turned 18 a few months ago and had managed to find her first hypnocon. She was in high school and apparently had a few-months-younger partner who was still underaged. Ella worried about her- kink cons were intense places for everyone, but especially for 18 year olds. Fortunately, Cirie, Lilliana, and Amy had met her early in the con and seemed to be dedicating themselves to making sure she had a good and safe time. Amy seemed especially invested. That made sense- she was only a few years older than Jiyeon and had been at the receiving end of some “cute Asian girl” harassment herself at her first convention. Ella was glad Jiyeon had been adopted in this way. No one would fuck with any of these women, but especially not with Amy. Not after what she’d managed to pull a few years ago.

Jiyeon seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. She’d be fine.

Adrian was talking with Ella earlier but had been called away on concom business. So it went. Ella was used to being temporarily on her own at these and things. She considered jumping into one of the other conversations, but right now she was content to sit on the outside and observe. She was happy that everyone could get together at least once a year to catch up. It felt wholesome and connecting. Ultimately, she really just liked her friends- and she especially loved hearing all of their stories.

——————–

Character guide:

Brandon and Scott- [Stage](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/189054512309/hypnovember-day-12-stage)

Belinda and Ray- [Smell](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/188983017962/hypnovember-day-10-smell-belinda-had-played)

Aiden and Fatima-[ Babble](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/189305329614/hypnovember-day-25-babble)

Bre and Janine- [Base Character](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/189153413039/base-character)

Deidre- [Machine](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/189097842589/hypnovember-day-14-machine)

Destiny and Maria- [Underwear](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/188908838019/hypnovember-day-7-underwear)

Bri and Alison- [Colors](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/188806765564/hypnovember-prompt-2-colors)

Lex, Ginger, and Adrian- [Mistaken](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/189243269829/day-22-mistaken)

Bex and May- [Summon](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/188898188114/hypnovember-day-6-summon)

Lila and Sean- [Poison](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/188870865959/hypnovember-day-5-poison)

Summer and Jenna- [Business](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/189272178658/hypnovember-day-24-business)

Andrew- [Fighting](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/189225325564/hypnovember-day-21-fighting)

Chris, Mark, Cirie, and Lilliana- Abduction

Amy- [Ooze](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/189112124194/hypnovember-day-15-ooze-it-has-been-brought-to-my)

Jiyeon- [Neighbor](https://ellaenchanting.tumblr.com/post/188926737107/hypnovember-day-8-neighbor)

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! All of Hypnovember 2019! As always, comments and feedback are welcomed. Watch this space for Hypnovember 2020. 
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
